icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1996–97 Hartford Whalers season
The 1996–97 Hartford Whalers season was the twenty-fifth season of the franchise and the eighteenth and final season in Hartford. The Whalers would move to North Carolina the next season to become the Carolina Hurricanes. Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 1996 NHL Entry Draft Regular season On April 13, 1997 the Whalers played their last game in Hartford, defeating the Tampa Bay Lightning 2–1. Fittingly, team captain Kevin Dineen scored the final goal in Whaler history. Final standings Game log Playoffs Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus-minus PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals; MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions The Whalers were involved in the following transactions during the 1996–97 season. Trades Free agents acquired/lost | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Hartford's picks at the 1996 NHL Entry Draft Farm teams American Hockey League ECHL Roster THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE LIST Departure from Hartford In 1994, Compuware founder Peter Karmanos purchased the Whalers. Karmanos pledged to keep the Whalers in Hartford for four years. Frustrated with lackluster attendance and corporate support, he announced in 1996 that if the Whalers were unable to sell at least 11,000 season tickets for the 1996–97 season, he would likely move the team. Furthermore, ownership only made season tickets available in full-season (41-game) packages, eliminating the popular five- and ten-game "mini plans," in a strategy largely designed to spur purchases from wealthier corporations and individuals. Sales were underwhelming at the beginning of the campaign, and at the end of the 1995–96 season it was still unknown whether the Whalers would stay in Connecticut or move. However, thanks to an aggressive marketing campaign, and the creative efforts of many fans (who pooled together resources to purchase some of the full-season packages collectively) the Whalers announced that they would stay in Connecticut for the 1996–97 season. In early 1996, negotiations between the Whalers and Connecticut Governor John G. Rowland to build a new $147.5 million arena seemed to be going well. However, negotiations fell apart when Rowland and the State refused Karmanos' demand to reimburse the Whalers for up to $45 million in losses during the three years the new arena was to be built. As a result, the team announced on March 26, 1997, that they would leave Hartford, one of the few times that a team announced it would leave its current city without having already selected a new city. Many suspected that Governor John G. Rowland did not want to keep the Whalers, as he harbored hopes of instead landing an NFL franchise. Ideally, Rowland wanted to use the state's resources to build a new stadium to lure the New England Patriots to Connecticut and did not have serious intentions of building an NHL arena for the Whalers.How's It Goin', Pete? Part 4 The Recorder The Patriots Nix Hartford, Stay in Foxboro - Background See also *1996–97 NHL season References * Whalers on Hockey Database 1996–97 Category:1996 in hockey Category:1997 in hockey